


A Distracted Mind

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Infidelity, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Potions Class (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Draco keeps messing up his potion, but he's got other things on his mind.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Half-Blood Prince Drabble Elimination Challenge





	A Distracted Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta for their assistance on this fic.

“I don’t understand why this potion isn’t brewing correctly,” Draco huffed under his breath, leaning back in his chair as he looked at the failed potion. He had botched up the potion during his lesson earlier in the day, and then once again, during the after-hours Snape was forcing him to participate in. He snarled angrily. Picking up his wand, he waved it, vanishing the contents. He knew that Snape wouldn’t let him leave until he got the Hiccuping Potion right.

“You’re bringing shame to your House,” the Bloody Baron said, floating through the potion’s classroom. 

“Piss off,” Draco spat at the ghost. The Bloody Baron was always floating around - he loved reminding Slytherins when they were being ‘disappointments.’

“Mind your betters,” the Bloody Baron hissed.

“Enough,” Snape cut off. “Go pester someone else.” He dismissed the ghost effectively. 

Slinking towards the potion’s closet, Draco re-gathered the ingredients he would need. Arms full, he headed back to his station, aware that Snape was watching him carefully. 

Sitting down, he reached for the first ingredient. 

“Slice, not dice,” Snape said, his voice cut through the silence of the classroom. 

Taking a deep breath, Draco nodded. “Thank you, sir.” Feeling better with that feedback from Snape, he began to brew. 

Ingredient after ingredient, he added them to the potion, carefully keeping track of the directions.

“Don’t forget to stir seven times,” Snape interjected, clearly pointing out where Draco had messed up again earlier. 

Draco made sure to count slowly in his head. When the potion turned the right colour, he let out a sigh of relief. It finally looked like it was done. He just needed to let it sit on low for five minutes. 

“Draco, what’s going on?” Snape asked, coming over to his work station. “Your work has been subpar lately, which is very unlike you.”

Draco looked up at his godfather warily. “I’ve been distracted.”

“That’s no excuse for your grades to slip.”

“Are you standing before me as my professor or godfather?” Draco asked. He never knew which side of Snape he was going to see - the strict professor or the friend of his family, a constant that’s been in his life for as long as he could remember.

Snape relaxed slightly. “Godfather,” he answered quietly. 

Draco looked at his bubbling potion. “I think my father is cheating on my mother.”

Snape was quiet. Draco snuck a glance at him, and he was surprised to see that Snape looked uncomfortable.

“I take it you knew,” Draco responded angrily, his tone accusatory.

“No, but it wouldn’t be the first time,” Snape said after a few moments. “Your father has always had a wandering eye.” He paused. “And hands.”

“It’s killing my mother,” Draco said, huffing. “I’ve never seen her so depressed, Severus.” He looked at his godfather. “She’s a shell of who she used to be.” Draco shook his head. “And my father? Doesn’t even give a bloody shite.”

“Draco, I know this can be difficult,” Snape began.

“Save it,” Draco said, cutting him off. “Will you just reach out to my mother? Make sure she’s okay?” Noticing his potion, he quickly shut it off and removed it from the heat.

“I’ll send her a letter,” Snape said quietly. He peered at Draco’s potion. “Much better attempt at the Hiccuping Potion. You’re dismissed, Draco.”

“Thanks,” Draco said, grabbing his things and quickly storming from the classroom.

Snape watched him go, a loud exhale leaving his lips. Heading to his office, he grabbed some parchment and began to pen a letter to Narcissa.


End file.
